Little sehun
by deerKjjcadell
Summary: WARNING! NO BASHING GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA Oh sehun adik kandung dari seorang oh luhan, mereka hanya tinggal berdua dikarenakan orang tua mereka yang bekerja di luar kota, dan saat liburan sehun ingin bermain dengan sang nuna, permainan apa yg mereka main kan? pairing HunHan / Rate M / GS (luhan yeoja) / SF / gak suka gak usah baca, gak hot! NO BASH!


SF~~~HunHan

Title : My Little Sehun

WARNING! Ini sf rate M... Ini sf GS... Yg

merasa masih polos gak usah baca... Gak suka gak

ush baca.. NO BASHING

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Luhan, seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil tapi

memiliki lekuk tubuh yang sangat menggoda

iman. Dia memiliki seorang adik yang masih

berumur 14th bernama Oh Sehun. Bahkan sang

adik sangat lah dekat dengan nya.

Luhan termasuk yeoja yang pintar dan terkenal

sangat baik di sekolah nya, tapi jangan tertipu

dengan prestasi yeoja itu. Karena, ia juga punya

prestasi dalam merangsang namja namja.

Bukan hanya satu namja, tapi Luhan selalu

berganti ganti namja. Dan mereka selalu

melakukan hal itu di rumah Luhan. Itu karena

Luhan hanya tinggal bersama adik nya,

sedangkan orang tua nya bertugas di luar kota,

dan hanya sesekali mengunjungi Luhan dan Sehun.

Pada bulan ini, tak terlihat namja namja

mengunjungi rumah Luhan, itu karena sekolah

sedang libur musim dingin. Jadi namja namja yang

biasa nya datang bersama Luhan dari sekolah nya

tak lagi berdatangan.

"nuna, nuna" teriak Sehun dari luar kamar Luhan

"eum, ne Hunnie, wae" ucap luhan

"nuna, Hunnie bosan, bolah kan kalau Hunnie main

di kamar nuna" ucap sehun polos

"maksud hunnie apa eoh" Tanya luhan masih

berdiri di ambang pintu kamar nya

"Hunnue mau main sama nuna" lagi lagi sehun

berucap polos, tapi tidak dengan luhan yang

menanggapi nya

"mwo…?" ucap luhan kaget

"wae nuna, teman teman nuna saja bolah, kenapa

hunnie tak boleh" sehun menggembungkan pipi

nya

"aishhhm iya iya masuk lah" ucap luhan lalu

beranjak dari ambang pintu agar adik nya bisa

masuk

Walau pun sehun lebih muda 3th dari Luhan, tapi

sehun memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari

pada luhan. Dan sehun pun sudah memasuki kamar

luhan, dengan polos nya sehun melihat koleksi

koleksi yadong milik sang nuna.

"nuna, mereka sedang apa" ucap sehun menunjuk

sebuah cover majalah dengan gambar seorang

yeoja sedang duduk di pangkuan namja dan kedua

tangan sang yeoja mengalung di leher namja,

juga bibir mereka yang saling bertautan.

Luhan pun langsung merampas majalah yang di

pegang sehun.

"eum, ini, ini permainan orang dewasa hunnie"

jawab luhan

"permainan, apa permainan itu seru nuna, apa

nuna dan teman namja nuna selalu bermain itu,

apa hunnie boleh mencoba nya nuna" pertanyaan

bertubi tubi pun meluncur dari mulut sehun

dengan polos nya.

Luhan pun dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan sehun,

apa yang harus ia jawab, walau ia juga

menginginkan nya saat ini, tapi apa harus dia

lakukan pada adik nya.

"eum, hunnie, tapi kau masih kecil" ucap luhan

"ihhh nuna, tapi aku lebih besar dari mu" timpal

sehun

"bukan begitu hunnie, maksud nuna usia mu"

"nuna pelit, nuna tak mau bermain dengan

hunnie" sehun mempoutkan bibir nya dan duduk di

kasur Luhan dengan membelakangi luhan

"tapi hunnie…" "kalau begitu hunnie akan

kadukan pada eomma dan appa" ucap sehun

sebelum luha menuntaskan ucapan nya

"aishhh, bagai mana ini, apa tak masalah jika aku

bermain dengan hunnie, tapi jika aku menolak aku

akan di kadukan ke appa dan eomma, aishhh,

bagai mana ini" Luhan merutuk dalah hati nya

Luhan pun melangkah kearah sehun, lalu duduk di

pangkuan sehun dengan posisi menghadap sehun.

"hunnie, baiklah, nuna akan memainkan nya

dengan mu" ucap luhan sambil mengalungkan

lengan nya ke leher sehun. Dan sehun pun Nampak

tersenyum polos(?)

"jelaskan peraturan main nya nuna"

"mwo, peratutan"

"ne nuna, setiap permainan pasti punya aturan

kan"

"oh, iya, baiklah, peraturan nya kau bebas

melakukan apa pun pada nuna"

"hanya itu" ucap sehun polos. Dan luhan pun

menganggukan kepala nya

Luhan memulai permainan nya, luhan

menempelkan bibir nya pada bibir sehun, awal nya

hanya menempel, tapi detik selanjut nya luhan

melumat lembut bibir namdongsaeng nya itu. Dan

tak di sangka, sehun pun membalas lumatan itu,

bahakan detik berikut nya, sehunlah yang

menguasai permainan.

"eunghhhhh" desahan nista pun lolos dari bibir

luhan. Mendengar lenguhan luhan, sehun semakin

memonopoli permainan, lidah sehun menabrak

dinding bibir luhan, dan dengan ikhlas luhan

membuka mulut nya dan membiarkan lidah sehun

mengabsen isi mulut nya.

Merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-paru luha

menipis, luhan pun memukul dada bidang sehun,

dan kedua nya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Seakan sudah mengerti akan aturan permainan,

sehun memasukan tangan nya pada kaus luhan,

dan meremas payudara nuna nya. "ssshhhhhh

ahhh" desah luhan tak tertahan karena sentuhan

sehun adik nya. Luhan pun menggeliat gelisah di

pangkuan sehun sehingga miss v Luhan

bersenggolan dengan little Sehun (?). sehun pun

merasakan ada sesuatu yang membesar dan

mengeras di balik celana nya. Sehun menhentikan

pergerakan nya di tubuh Luhan.

"wae, hunnie"

"nuna, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada celana

hunnie"

"eum, ada apa hunnie" ucap luhan lalu beranjak

dari pangkuan sehun, dan benar saja, luhan

melihat ada sesuatu yang menggembung di celana

sehun

"ini sesak nuna"

Mendengar itu, luhan langsung saja membebas

kan sesuatu yang ada di balik celana sehun, dan

sesuatu itu sudah tegak sempurna.

GLUPPPP….

Luhan menelan kasar saliva nya saat melihat little

sehun yang sudah gagah berdiri

"oh, damn, mungkin aku gila bercinta dengan adik

ku sendiri, tapi aku akan lebih gila lagi jika aku

harus menahan nya dan memuaskan diri ku

sendiri" gumam luha dalam hati nya

Luhan berdiri, dan membuka baju nya dengan

gerakan yahh errr bisa di bilang sensual

"eo, nuna, kenapa kau membuka pakaian mu"

"karena memang begini cara main nya hunnie"

jawab luhan dengan nada menggoda

"kalau begitu cepat lah nuna, hunnie tak

mengerti kenapa ini semakin keras dan

membesar" ucap sehun menujuk junior nya

luhan pun mendorong lembut tubuh sehun dan

merangkak keatas tubuh adik nya yang sudah full

naked begitu pula dengan luhan

luhan memang tak menyukai jika dia harus main

sendirian, oleh karena itu luhan tak melahap

junior sehun.

"hunnie, karena ini pertama kali nya bagi mu, jadi

biarkan nuna yang menunggangi mu ya" ucap

luhan dengan desahan sexy nya saat sudah

berada di atas tubuh sehun. Dan sehun hanya

dapat mendesah seperti ular dan memejam kan

mata nya, menikmati junior nya yang tergesek

pada miss v luhan.

"ssshhhhh, ahhh, sempithhhh nuna" desah sehun

saaat luhan memasukan junior sehun kedalam miss

v nya

"ouhhhh, ahh, ahh, ahh, nikmathhhh hunnie ahhh"

racau luhan saat dia sudah menggerakkan pinggul

nya dan menumbukan junior sehun ke titik

ternikmat nya sendiri

Desahan desahan nista pun memenuhi kamar

luhan, dan gerakan sexy nan erotis pun terus di

lakukan oleh luhan.

"jankanman hunnie" ucap luhan dan

mengghentikan goyangan nya

"wae nuna" ucap sehun dan mempout kan pipi nya

seakan tak ingin kehilangan sumber kenikmatan

nya

"sudah nuna bilang, nuna tak suka main sendirian,

jadi hunnie duduk saja ya" ucap luhan dengan

nada menggoda dan mengelus dada bidang sehun

Sehun pun, menuruti permintaan nuna nya untuk

duduk, dan bersandar pada samdaran tempat

tidur. Luhan kembali mendudukan butt nya pada

paha sehun, dan junior sehun sudah kembali masuk

dalam surge yang luhan miliki.

Luhan kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya naik

turun, membuat junior adik nya itu berkali kali

menumbuk titik kenikmatan nya.

"ouhhh, ahh, ahh, ahh" desah luhan sambil

mencengkram pundak sehun

"ahhh, nuna, lebihhhh cepathhh, ahh, nikmathhh

ahhh" racau sehun

"shhh, ahhh, hunnie, hisaphhh hunnie ahhh" luhan

menyodorkan payudara nya pada sehun. Dan

tanpa penolakan, sehun pun menghisap punting

pink milik luhan, dan tangan nya dengan

sendirinya bergerak meremas dada luhan yang

satunya lagi. Sehun memilin punting luhan dengan

tangan nya dan satu lagi dengan lidah nya.

Sesekali sehun dengan nakal menggigit punting

luhan.

"akhhhh, yeahhh, begituhhh hunnie ahhh" racau

luhan, saat mereka saling member kenikmatan

satu sama lain. Dan luhan yang seakan makin

menggila pun menarik kepala sehun agar lebih

dalam mengesap payudara nya.

"ssshhhh, ahhhhh nuna, hunnie ingin pipis"

mendengar ucapan sehun, luhan semakin kuat

menggoyangkan pinggul nya

"akhhh, ah, ah, ah, ouhhh,,, keluarkan di lubang

nuna saja hunnie, ahhhh"

"ahhhhh, NUNAAAA/HUNNIEEEE ahhhhhh" desah

kedua nya saat sudah berhasil mengeluarkan

orgasme pertama mereka

Luhan dan sehun pun terengah engah akibat

permainan panas mereka, dan kini keduanya

sedang mengatur nafas mereka agar teratur

kembali. Luhan yang melemas pun, sudah turun

dari pangkuan sehun dan merebahkan tubuh

naked nya di tempat tidur yang sudah tak

beraturan itu. Sehun pun ikut merebahkan tubuh

nya di samping luhan.

"nuna, " panggil sehun

"eum" luhan hanya menjawab dengan deheman

"apa, nuna dan teman namja nuna selalu bermain

seperti ini"

"eum, begitu lah hunnie"

"kalau begitu, mulai besok dan seterus nya,

jangan main dengan mereka lagi"

"eummm, wae"

"main nya dengan hunnie saja ya nuna" ucap

sehun dengan senyum polos(?) nya

"ohhh, baik lah hunnie, seperti nya nuna juga

menyukai little sehun" jawab luhan dengan smirk

menggoda nya.

FIN


End file.
